


hq drabbles

by contrails (ikanaru)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikanaru/pseuds/contrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s absolutely, absolutely exhausted. His breath steams the air, the crowd’s cheers are ringing in his ears—and he thinks if he has to make another jump, another spike to shock the world, he’ll collapse right where he stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to the top (olympics)

Hinata’s absolutely, absolutely exhausted. His breath steams the air, the crowd’s cheers are ringing in his ears—and he thinks if he has to make another jump, another spike to shock the world, he’ll collapse right where he stands.

But then—Kageyama tilts his head back at him. ‘Let’s do this!’ he says, and he gives him the signal for their quick behind his back. And Hinata wipes his face on his sleeve, grins back at him, ‘One more!’

The stadium lights blaze above, his hands ache painfully, the crowd screams louder, the air in his lungs _burns _—everything is more with Kageyama by his side.__

__He jumps and jumps and jumps, hits and hits and hits, and when the ball drops for the last time, it’s on the other side of the court._ _

__

__

__Their combined cheer is lost in the uproar of the crowd, and he loses sight of Kageyama when the team rushes to him, grabbing onto him, ruffling his hair, clapping his back. In the tangle of arms and warm bodies, Hinata finds Kageyama’s hand, all calloused fingers and a familiar palm, and he pushes their hands together._ _

__They stay like this, even through the medal ceremony, even when the camera finds their joined hands and the stadium fills with whispers and pointed fingers and some disapproving looks._ _

_Look at us_ , Hinata wants to scream out loud, _Look at us_. Instead, he laughs like he’s fifteen again, swings their hands together, and watches the Japan flag makes its climb. Kageyama squeezes his hand back in similar sentiment. 

_We’re at the top of the world._

__

__

__Kageyama’s fiddling with the card to their hotel room. It clacks loudly in his hands. Behind them, their teammates are calling out lazy good night's, their doors clicking shut after them._ _

__‘Hinata.’_ _

__Hinata looks up from polishing his medal at the sound of his name. Kageyama stares back down at him—in ten years, Hinata hasn’t grown much past Kageyama’s shoulder._ _

__‘Hinata,’ Kageyama says again, like he’s afraid he didn’t hear the first time—he’s definitely blushing. Kageyama turns away before Hinata can see it spread to his face. The back of his neck looks sunburnt. ‘Good job today.’_ _

__‘What am I, your employee,’ Hinata grumbles, and then he smirks, standing on tiptoes and nudging his nose against Kageyama’s cheek. ‘I guess you did okay today, too, Kageyama-kun~’_ _

__Kageyama flares, redder than ever. A familiar ‘s-shut up dumbass’ slips out of his mouth and he leans away into the door, Hinata following him—the door pushes open under their combined weight. Unbalanced, Kageyama falls back with a thud and takes Hinata down with him._ _

__When Kageyama struggles to sit up, stuttering, Hinata just laughs and pushes him back down. He kisses his medal and presses it to Kageyama’s open mouth, cutting short a muttered curse. Kageyama gapes at him, and Hinata says brightly,_ _

__‘I love you, Kageyama Tobio!’_ _

__

__

__Curled around Hinata in a bed too small for two—the other bed lies empty across the room—Kageyama gives his answer, mumbled into Hinata’s hair._ _

__‘Me too. I love you, I mean. Shouyou.’_ _

__Hinata beams at the dim 2 A.M. lit room. He stretches a hand into the cool underside of his pillow, and he feels the smooth turn of his medal._ _

__Kageyama says, ‘Did you really close your eyes during that last spike.’ When Hinata turns and grins sheepishly up at him, he sighs, ‘Dumbass,’ exasperatedly affectionate._ _

__The air conditioning unit in the corner of the room sputters and growls. Rain taps quietly at the window. ‘Go to sleep, dumbass.’ Kageyama’s voice is slow with fatigue. ‘And stop hogging the blanket…’_ _

__Hinata laughs quietly at the little strand of hair that rises and falls in time to Kageyama’s snores. He stuffs his cold toes in between Kageyama’s legs—Kageyama twitches in his sleep—grins wide at the ceiling, at the infinite night sky miles above them and—he’s never felt happier._ _


	2. under the stars (snk au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late, late at night, and when they should be sleeping, they sneak out to rooftops under skies dusted with stars, Kageyama’s gloved hand in his. 
> 
> Ukai turns a blind eye to these escapades—this close to a mission, and things like rules and curfews don’t matter, not when there’s the pressing knowledge that you might not make it to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday tobes!!!!! *throws confetti everywhere*

It’s late, late at night, and when they should be sleeping, they sneak out to rooftops under skies dusted with stars, Kageyama’s gloved hand in his. 

 

Ukai turns a blind eye to these escapades—this close to a mission, and things like rules and curfews don’t matter, not when there’s the pressing knowledge that you might not make it to see another day.

 

Under the stars, Kageyama doesn’t belong to this world anymore, light and shadows playing out a dance over his face, and _‘Let’s run away together,’_ tumbles messily out of Hinata’s mouth, unbidden, two days before the mission, two days too early. 

 

_Wait, shit, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen_ , but the warm atmosphere is already shattered and Kageyama’s shoulders hitch up to his neck.

 

‘Hinata,’ he says, very softly, and turns to face him.

 

‘Kageyama,’ Hinata says back. ‘ _Tobio_. His hands are shaking under the cover of darkness.

 

‘Hinata,’ Kageyama says again, a breath. ‘—I can’t,’ and time crunches to a halt around them. The stone is cool underneath their joined hands and the sky above blazes with the light of a thousand and more stars. 

 

‘It’ll just be us’—Hinata’s saying in a rush—‘we could make it, the two of us, in the countryside, I stole some supplies, _we could be happy_ —’

 

Kageyama’s shaking his head. ‘No, Hinata—’

 

‘—is it because I’m not strong enough? _Not good enough—_ ’

 

‘Hinata—’

 

‘—I know I’m not like Oikawa-san or Iwaizumi-san or even Turnip-kun but,’ he pushes back against the hot press of tears, ‘we can make it. We’ll defeat the Titans.’ 

 

‘Hinata!’ Kageyama clenches his hand. The constellations blink back down at them. ‘It’s not that I don’t want to leave with you, but I—’ he swallows hard ‘—can’t leave my squad one soldier short.’

 

_Oh_ , Hinata thinks and wonders when he will ever match the stupid selflessness known as _Kageyama Tobio_ , wonders if he even deserves him, Kageyama who might as well be a star himself, who burns hot for others even as he’s collapsing in—

 

His eyes are bright, and Hinata can see the stars in them, glistening and ever unreachable. He swears they’ll make it past the infinite sky one day. Someday. _Together._

 

‘After this mission,’ Kageyama’s saying, ‘after this mission, and we’ll take off, just the two of us—’

 

 

‘’cuse me.’

 

The flap of the tent’s pushed back by a thin hand, followed by deep blue eyes huge in a pale face. 

 

Hinata’s already standing up from behind the table. Kageyama trips over a stack of heavy volumes on his way—Hinata falls into him, laughing, and presses an impossibly happy ‘Welcome back’ into his hair.

 

‘It’s good to be home,’ Kageyama mumbles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries because the only thing i did for kage's birth was this weird snk au thing
> 
> maybe to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats*


End file.
